The Meltdown Hour
Before reading, please note that we were eventually told by Trust that the entire thing was just a prank by END because END knew Trust would tell us about it.* The Meltdown Hour is the event in which 13Xs attempted the long awaited "13th hour" but gone horribly wrong for END. They ended up arguing over where to take the ARG during, and after the Hour. We ended up learning about them doing this through Trust, who once in a Blue moon came on and talked to us. In short, The 13th Hour is suppose to be essentially the 13Xs equivalent of the Cascade flash from Homestuck, only this was going to result in a retcon for the whole game in the process, however a large similarity between Cascade and 13th Hour is the death of GreenestPinecone (13Xs Doc Scratch) leading up to the creation of Lord Chaos (13Xs Lord english). The following descriptions explain chronologically what happened during this time. NobodyHelps was contacted by GreenestPinecone. He then created a chat where multiple other RIFT members spoke to GreenestPinecone, along with Yenne being there as well. RIFT was trying to talk to Pinecone about Mysterykid's old drawings, but NobodyHelps was annoying everyone else in the chat by continually saying extremely indecent descriptions of his love for yenne, so TheBuilder10236 made a new chat, where we actually spoke to Pinecone, but minimal info was gained out of it except for a few puns by Greenest every now and then. Then, a rare event happened. Pinecone went to Work at a Pizza Place (WAAPP). While at the pizza game, Greenest was further questioned about mysterykid's drawings, explaining that "Stairs" is just a test upload and not anything significant. NobodyHelps also joined the game and upset by everyone moving from his party chat into builder's party chat, he kept spamming the in game chat to annoy everyone more. About an hour later of Greenest not really doing anything and NobodyHelps spamming, Greenest finally screamed in pain and immediately went offline. Oh, also there were more puns. Other than that, he didn't do much. By "He didn't do much" We mean he put pizza everywhere while mercilessly burning bugs in the stove. Soon after Pinecone left, the RIFT members still in WAAPP, mentioned it might be the Thirteenth Hour, or that Pinecone died. In the party chat that NobodyHelps made, much to our surprise, Yenne (whom had not been online this entire time until now) said "AHAHAHAHAHA. PINECONE WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO STOP ME!" to which Pinecone replied with "You were stopped already." Right after, Yenne said "We'll see." It is assumed that Yenne hurt Greenest in some way, but we don't know exactly what he did. Right after that conversation with Yenne and Pinecone, DrHoo suddenly came online and made a new chat. He said "Attention FGK! The Hour is happening. I have found a way to transport your friends, and everyone else to the successor dimension, but it has some bugs. I wasn't quite prepared for this to happen so early." Chrounum asked DrHoo in a DM "What's going to happen to everyone else? Are they all going to die?", then DrHoo responded with: "Some of them. That's what I meant by bugs." After he went quiet for some time, TheBuilder then asked if he was still there, he said "Yes I am. I am preparing something, I want to see if I can transport this entire planet. It would be the cleanest way of doing things." While all of this is going on, trust comes online (announced by deminishedchaos). After RIFT's pinging and screaming in text for Trust to come and see what's happening, Chro comments about how Trust came online when the 13th hour was starting which may be proof of her being controlled by END members to which she responds with "No" and further explaining that she's been invisible (where she turns her icon to gray to make it seem like she's offline on discord when she isn't). She explains that she noticed something quite important is happening to our game and that she told Deminishedchaos some text in dms that she wished he posted in the chat she was in on RIFT. She was about to leave the conversation (go invisible again) however she would actually stick around for about two or three hours. The chunk of Text she sent to Shawn explains that she noticed that the puppet masters were getting rowdy about our game. Shawn says that the pinecone and drhoo are talking on ROBLOX and tells everyone to get to their chats. Caught in the middle of all this confusion and still wanting to record it all for documentation, TheBuilder tells Chro to record what goes on in roblox while he records whatever Trust is going to do since so much was happening at the same time. In ROBLOX, everyone yells at drhoo to save Thaygon and Keinding in this ROBLOX planet exodus he is doing. Meanwhile in Discord, TheBuilder watches in awe as Trust says "It seems the END members are actually fighting over their 'toys'" After scrambling over each other to ask Trust why they are fighting, RIFT then explains to Trust what 13th hour is. As it turns out, Trust has read homestuck which made it easy for RIFT to explain. Trust says that she has never seen anything of this nature in the other games she's seen END do. Then Trust exclaims "My god they've broken their speaking patterns even". Trust explains that "two of them had been mean to each other a day or two ago" and that now "they are totally fighting each other". Chro asks about the whole ordeal with C413 in which he means the whole defecting plan, she responds that the defection was just an idea she was floating around. Trust also spills the beans that C413's name in END is "Eavesdrop" TheBuilder asks Trust if there are any END members in the RIFT server, to which he gets the response of "If there was I literally wouldnt even know", all the while, Chro tries to ask Trust if he could talk to END. Trust warns chro that they shouldn't be talked to right now in the state that they are in and that she's never really seen them like this. Trust further tells that END is "fighting over where to take your game or something and some other things like personal stuff". She describes this mess as like two siblings fighting over an X Box controller, only that it's literally 13 people fighting over it instead of two. A detail she includes is that Record is sending pictures of text to the others. After some more RIFT excitement text, Trust also explains that Record is the one who does all the artwork for END, which solved who "The Artist" is for RIFT's identification of who the puppet masters are. Trust says that there's been tension building between most of the members of END for awhile, even before the 13th hour. The Hour just seemed to make the tension worse between END members, which led to even more fighting. Trust said, "Whatevers going on came at a bad time I guess." Which implies that the Hour came at a bad time. Chrounum, DeminishedChaos, and TheBuilder tell Trust that they need to stop arguing over a lego game, but it never happens. Meanwhile while all of this is going on in Discord; on ROBLOX, something rather embarrassing for END happens. TheBuilder notices activity in the bunker chat RIFT made in the event that some character gets into the discord chat and we need a place to put sensitive info. In the chat, lucy22m posted a picture of his party chat with drhoo which goes as follows: --------------------------------------------------------- Lucy: What's happenin with this hoo god? Drhoo: IM A DUNDERHEAD Drhoo: HAHAHAHAHA Drhoo: VOID LET OFF IT --------------------------------------------------------- humored by all of this, TheBuilder sends the picture into the server with Trust in it. Chro and shawn find it amusing too. It becomes clear that END was not about to stop with their fight anytime soon. TheBuilder makes an analogy of this fight to a nuclear meltdown (hence the name of this set of events) whereby a reaction in the nuclear core cannot be stopped and its super heating effects likewise until the reaction just simply plays out on its own.